


Triptych

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: A scene to remember.
Relationships: Number One/Christopher Pike/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Una entered Spock's quarters just after midnight. She had picked up an extra shift as a favor, she liked people owing her favors, and she expected Spock to be asleep. Her stomach clenched in delight when instead she heard guttural grunts coming from the bedroom. 

The grunts were getting louder and she found herself perched at the entrance of their bedroom. Her body responded, her arousal building at the sight of Spock, hard and bent over the bed, Chris holding him firmly by the hips as he fucked him. She unzipped her jacket, content to watch until they noticed her.


End file.
